narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Naruto vs Pain
is für mich bis jetzt de rbeste kampf in ganz naruto Screamo-fan 23:12, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) achso wie findet ihr meine kampfbeschreibung sin die letzten beiden abschnitte Screamo-fan 12:50, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- Die Beschreibung ist gut aber die Bilder gehen gar nicht da muss ich versuchen am Sonntag wohl wieder welche hoch zu laden.--Icis Leibgarde 18:47, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ok kannst mir nen tipp geben was man da für bilder hochlädt Screamo-fan 22:37, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- Bei Mangabildern vor allem keine ganzen Seiten hochladen das sieht wirklich nicht gut aus. Außerdem sollte man immer den Text, wenn es geht, wegtuschieren. Ich hab ja jetzt die meisten nicht alle ersetzt. Sag selber sieht es nicht ein bisschen besser aus?--Icis Leibgarde 13:46, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ok ich gebs zu sieht besser aus ^^ Screamo-fan 13:51, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) aber warum sin meine kampfbeschreibungen so stark gekürzt wurden Screamo-fan 13:53, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Vom Text hab ich nichts gekürzt. Ich hab höchstens eine andere Einteilung gemacht so dass es weniger aussieht aber sonst hab ich nichts entfernt.--Icis Leibgarde 15:02, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ah jetzt seh ichs auch^^ denn is alles gut, achso was bewirkt das hier Screamo-fan 15:15, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- Sag mal, habt ihr das auch so gedeutet, dass der Kyuubi mit seinem Chakrastrahl (in Manga 438) die Felswand mit den Gesichtern der Hokage zerdeppert? O_o Vergleicht mal Nicht Erlaubt hier die Position von Naruto und Pain mit diesem Bild dann hier: Nicht Erlaubt Also ich find, es sieht so aus, von den Richtungen her! Eieieiiii, wenn datt wirklich stimmt, hat er jetzt das Wahrzeichen von Konoha ausgelöscht *g* Gut, ist ja auch sonst nich mehr viel von der Stadt übrig... --Aeris 17:52, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) die gesichter sind noch da auf de rseite von onemanga 8/9 sieht man diese noch, neben der explosion rechtsScreamo-fan 18:43, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Hüäh?? Seh ick net... Meinst du auf Seite 08-09 auf dem größten, linken Bild? Da rechts neben der Explosion? Da ist doch nix..... *suchsuchsuch* --Aeris 20:34, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) n da ceter|800px Uff, gut, links neben der Explosion, is echt arg klein O_o Ja das könnten sie sein, danke für die Aufklärung ;) --Aeris 20:50, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ^^ joa naja war wirklich schwer zu sehen habs selbst durch nen zufall entdecktScreamo-fan 20:55, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hallo, Leute wollte mal fragen welche Folge in Anime Naruto gegen Pain kämpft ?? MfG dojoal das mit gamasuhsi muss geändert werden weil der 3 frosch gamahiro heißtBig A 15:32, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) @dojoal em ganz geanu geht es ab folge 162 los mit dem kampf!--Tissey-- 17:21, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich bind dafür dieses Bild zu benutzen. 09zeroful 19:42, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :finde das andere von vorne schon besser so wie es is. außerdem ist dein bild, glaub ich, LQ und nich HQ oder? Johnny/ジョニ一 19:44, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Das Bild ist genau so wie im Anime09zeroful 20:01, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :ich meine, hast du das im internet auf live-stream gemacht oder dir die folge schon runtergeladen? weil es nach schlechter quali aussieht. und sowieso sieht das bild vom 6-schwänzigen kyuubi von vorne besser aus, denke ich. Johnny/ジョニ一 21:22, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) muss ich ehrlich wiedersprechen, wenn ernie nochmal eins machen kann denn von vorne sieht es so wie es drin ist einfach nur kacke aus, dass von der seite sieht definitiv besser aus 1000words Das neue Bild was jetzt drin ist, is immer noch kacke. Wenn du nur näher ran zoom ändert das nichts daran. Da is mein Bild deutlich besser.09zeroful 15:58, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- Neuer Vorschlag: Da weder die Qualität meines Bildes noch die des anderen Bildes gut genug ist bin ich dafür das wir, bis es ein besseres gibt, das Mangabild behalten.09zeroful 21:34, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ich hab voprhin gesagt hör auf ständig die artikel zu ändern wegen diesem bescheidenen bild dein vorschlag ist von keinem bevorzugt wurde geschweige denn überhaupt iwas dazu gesagt als warte verdammt nochmal ab was andere sagen !!!Ernie1992 22:03, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) es gibt leide rkein besseres, aber da so ein drama drauß zu machen wegen einem bild is so überflüssig, es gibt soviel was hier im wiki gemacht werden muss und hier wird so an einem bild rumdiskutiertErnie1992 22:44, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Also, Leute. BEIDE Bilder sind definitiv nicht ausreichend. Erniers Bild hat aber ganz klar mehr Quali, schaut mal bei dem anderen auf den Stein, das sieht einfach nicht schön aus. Aber BEVOR jetzt was geändert wird, wartet ab: Ich sage, wir lassen Ernies Bild erstmal drin, der sich dann ab jetzt auf die Suche nach einem besseren Bild macht. Denn es ist definitv das beste bisher. Das Mangabild ist auch nett, aber jetzt das hin und her wegen 1,2 Tagen Suche ist auch einfach albern. Ninjason 22:40, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ich find das man bei gstorben pain statt fukusaku schreiben sollte immerhin war halb konoha tot.der kampf war ja zwischen pain und naruto und pain ist gestorben.was sagt ihr dazuSherif CT 16:44, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC)Sherif CT gestorben ich find das man bei gstorben pain statt fukusaku schreiben sollte immerhin war halb konoha tot.der kampf war ja zwischen pain und naruto und pain ist gestorben.was sagt ihr dazuSherif CT 13:42, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC)Sherif CT : die Pains waren doch schon tod (nur einpaar gesteuerte Körper sollte man nicht aufzählen). Und bei dem Kampf zwischen den beiden ist kein anderer gestorben, sondern vor dem Kampf.DarkPain14 13:45, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC)